Naked:The Better Days
by Jade Starr
Summary: Rogue leaves Pietro when they were younger. One year has passed. Can they open up and recapture the Better Days?
1. Naked: The Better Days

Naked-The Better Days  
  
Jade Starr  
Wanda Maximoff stared at the picture she found on the floor of her friend's old room. At first she didn't recognize the girl in the photo to be Rogue. She was stunned to see a picture of the other gothic girl smiling with Wanda's twin brother. The smile on both their faces seemed to light up the vicinity, and they were unmistakably in love. Wanda was appalled that Rogue actually enjoyed herself once upon a time. She knew the girl from school, were they were friends due to the fact that they were both nonconformist loners. They ended up being loners together, but Rogue never seemed to be able to open up to anyone. It shocked her to see plain as day, love on Rogue's face.  
  
/Was this the same Rogue that hid from everyone and everything?/ Wanda wondered.  
  
She'd never seen Rogue look happier than this. She seemed almost complete. Her eyes sparkled brightly, and the one person who made Rogue smile, had his arm wrapped around her waist. Wanda gawked and was surprised yet again, to see that his uncovered hand pressed against her bare stomach, pulling her closer in a half hug from behind. He was in his swim trunks and she was wearing a revealing jade green bikini. His chest was pressed against her bare back, his cheek rested on the side of her head. Her bathing suit made her emerald eyes sparkle even more. Her hair was wet and slicked back into a ponytail. She had no makeup on, in sharp contrast to her usual load of pale gothic makeup, and black eyes and lips. She looked younger, and carefree. She could actually pass as Kitty Pride, one of Rogue's new roommates at the institute, whom Rogue often called the "Valley Girl Of Bayville". Despite the mocking they were still friends, but Rogue, on no account let her get too close. Rogue never let anyone get too close, or so Wanda thought. She looked at the picture and speculated how old it was. She had no clue how long Rogue was with the Brotherhood, or how long she's been with the X-Men.  
  
/It must have been a long time/ Wanda speculated.  
  
She flipped over the photo and sat on the bed, too stunned to say anything. She looked at the date. It was only a year ago. She was 17 in that picture. What really shocked Wanda, was a caption that was written in Rogue's neat small handwriting. No more than three words, but those three words posed many questions. And she knew just who to ask. It provoked Wanda to find out what went on between her good friend, and twin brother.  
  
She left her room, picture in hand and departed from the Brotherhood house, as she walked to school. She was mentally planning her confrontation with the two people in the picture. She looked at it again, and smiled as she tucked it into her binder pocket until lunch. It was hard to believe all this could start with a picture and a little headline. But all the same, the words written in small, tidy cursive spoke volumes about the way Rogue felt. She looked up and saw her brother antagonizing his friends. With one final gaze, rereading the inscription Wanda closed the binder, with a secretive smile. The title of the photograph had simply read:  
The Better Days  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up that morning, to sunshine streaming into her room.  
  
/God just what I need, another bright and shiny, day/ She thought irately.  
  
She trudged out of her bed as her roommate, Kitty Pride, greeted her cheerfully, as she woke Rogue up. Rogue was in no mood for this happy, bubbly, enthusiasm this early in the morning. She merely gave Kitty a death glare, and Kitty backed out of the room, frightened. Rogue felt bad for treating Kitty like that, seeing as that was her only friend in the Xavier Institute, other than her brother-by-adoption, Kurt. She looked at herself critically in the mirror for a few seconds and pushed her white bangs out of her face and pulled it back in a ponytail like she used to. To Rogue it just didn't feel right anymore. She wasn't comfortable like that anymore. Only when she was with people who wouldn't judge her she would wore it normally. She wouldn't wear it like that with the X-Men, not like she did with the brotherhood; like when she was with him.  
  
Kitty called out her name warning her she would be late if she didn't hurry. She quickly donned her heavy gothic makeup and brushed out her shoulder length auburn hair. Making a mad dash down the stairs she took a doughnut that Wolverine had on his claws. He growled in protest but didn't do anything about it. He was like the closest thing that Rogue had to a father.  
  
She put on her helmet, which was black like her Harley, and got on her motorcycle that Logan got her. He was probably tired of her stealing his. She rode to school; glad she didn't have to ride with Scott and the others. Everyone thought she had a crush on Scott but in all reality she just didn't feel like seeing two people who were complete with each other, like she had been when she was with .  
  
/That was then, this is now/ she corrected herself as she pulled into the student parking lot, almost running over a cheerleader or two.  
  
They called her a freak and muttered about unappreciative people who don't recognize the value of what they do for the school.  
  
"Yeah, cause a "Queerleader" is so great. Being a bimbo in a skirt will really get you places, like knocked up in the backseat of some jock's car." Rogue replied scathingly as she walked to her locker. The bell rang and she swore. She was tardy for the third time to Trig., she would get a detention. She walked into class and the teacher slipped a detention notice on he desk. A few students sniggered and with that Rogue got up, tore up the detention and walked out of class. She was passing, so even if she failed everything, which she was, she'd still graduate. The only reason she still came was because Professor Xavier made her. She didn't see the point though, seeing as there were only two weeks until she graduated and left this hellhole for New York City. The only thing she'd regret leaving behind was the only person who'd made her feel alive. She took out her "Fallen" C.D. and put in her Avril Lavigne C.D. That was how she spent her intolerable class periods, roaming the halls with her C.D. player on.  
  
She walked around aimlessly listening to her Avril Lavigne's "Let Go" and Evanescence's "Fallen". Those were her two favorite C.D.'s and when no one was home she would sing out loud. She used to sing for fun but that was before she joined the X-Men. Back when she wasn't considered a freak.  
  
She saw a lot of familiar faces but people are inclined stayed away from her, because of the attitude. Granted it was what she wanted, but she hated being alone. Rogue wanted someone there for her, but despite how the others tried she just couldn't trust anyone. No one could make it past the walls. Except for one person. He was the only one to see past the mask she wore, and make it over the walls she put up. When she was with him, it was like the walls weren't there. Everything disappeared, her fears and doubts, and her powers. He helped her control her powers. He was the only one she'd ever trusted. He was the only one she'd ever loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro looked up at his twin incredulously. Shocked about what she had just asked about.  
  
/Could she be that big of a bitch to bring up the romance that I once had with my former Brotherhood housemate? Could be that dense that she couldn't see how I still felt about the girl in question?/ He scrutinized, scorned.  
  
Pietro tried to hide the unhappiness, and instead changed it into anger and attempted to pick an argument with his sister.  
  
/How could she have found out about how Rogue and we felt about each other? How could she pry into my personal life?/  
  
"What the hell right, do you have to pry into my personal life? What fucking privileges do you have to my past? You couldn't care less if I was dead!" He roared not caring if he made a scene. He hauled Wanda outside by her arm, her notebook and the forgotten portrait in tow, tugging at her as if she were a child. The look of anger on his face is what shocked her into complying with his stipulation, but what stopped her from hurting him was the pathetic look that the anger had faded into.  
  
He began in a quiet voice, trying to keep composed and justify his reaction.  
  
"What I had with Rogue was confidentially my own business." He paused as if searching for the right words to covey what happened.  
  
"What we had. was over when she left me," he continued hesitantly, looking up with a wounded, remorseful look on his face.  
  
Pietro looked so vulnerable, a look Wanda had never seen. She felt sorry for the brat she had accepted to be her family. She decided not to interfere anymore, but he knew what she was thinking, so he grabbed her by the wrist, and sped her to the house.  
  
Rapidly, they were at the house up at his room. It looked like the typical guys room, messy with rock posters and dirty magazines. He gave her another heartbreaking look for the third time that day. He seemed so sad pulling out the beat-up, black box, from under his bed.  
  
/These emotions seem so strange coming from the happy-go-lucky sugar high guy, who never seemed to be any thing but cheerful. He seems almost as sad as Rogue. Only instead of hiding behind the gothic mask to hide her insecurity, he hides behind his overconfident persona, to make everyone think he's happy. He's really as miserable as she is/ Wanda mused.  
  
"You have to swear never to tell anyone about this." He warned her, in a quiet menacing voice. He was so serious, and out of character, it seemed to so foreign to Wanda. He wasn't acting like himself. It was like he was someone else had taken over and the speed demon no longer existed as he slowly and carefully opened a box.  
  
He opened the box to expose a small journal, memoirs, and a small black dusty scrapbook. There was also a small black box with hinges, sort of like a jewelry-box but it had a small lock on it and Wanda felt that she had pried into his personal stuff enough. She'd only lived with him for a year but she never pegged him as a sentimental type. For as long as she'd known him he'd date a girl until she finally gave in and allowed him to seduce her. He had a reputation. He placed the box in front of Wanda, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. She closed the box, and stuck it under her arms. He told her to look through whatever she wanted but he wanted it all back, and under his bed. Without hesitation he took her back to the school. He left her to her own devises, the memories too painful to stand reliving. Now he actually seemed to be a caring human being instead of his playboy image he lived up to.  
  
/Maybe that was all it really was/ Wanda considered. /Maybe it's all just an act to keep people away, like Rogue and I do./  
  
He went inside to continue his lunch with bewildered friends who knew not to ask when it came to the two gothic women in his life. Everyone in the Brotherhood knew about the star-crossed lovers, and knew not to bring it up. What they didn't know is how he felt about her. Soon they would.  
  
Wanda took the box outside and wandered under a large tree. She looked at the box that held the answers to her questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue looked on as Pietro ambled back into the lunchroom, nonchalantly, ignoring the strange looks from the scene Kitty said he'd made when Wanda asked him a personal question. Rogue could tell she was staring but couldn't stop.  
  
Kitty noticed the look on Rogue's face, but didn't say anything. Lance told her what went on between Rogue and Pietro even though he wasn't supposed to. Kitty thought it was sweet and asked Lance why they didn't get back together. After all, if they could date then so could Rogue and Pietro. He just told her that they were both too hurt and too stubborn. Kitty waited for Rogue to react.  
  
Rogue watched him take his seat and wondered what could make him act in the manner Kitty said he did. She could help but worry about him. Every time the X-Men got into a fight she always went after him so she could put him out before he got hurt. It felt good to be able to touch him again, if only she wasn't using her touch against him.  
  
"What did Wanda ask that made him act so strange?" Rogue asked the younger girl who had been talking with Rogue's brother, Kurt. Kitty just shrugged and replied.  
  
"Like, whatever she asked him, it had to be like super-bad and junk, to make him go ape-shit like that."  
  
Rogue smiled, and laughed inside remembering a time when Kitty wouldn't swear.  
  
/She's still a valley girl but with enough time with me all that will change. Just like time with Pietro had changed me./ At the thought of Pietro her smile dropped.  
  
/What's wrong with him/ she mused, worried about her ex.  
  
Kitty offered to ask Lance what happened when she noticed the apprehensive look on Rogue's face.  
  
/He's my ex so why should I care?/ Rogue asked herself.  
  
Rogue muttered about not caring about whatever the hell was that arrogant asshole's problem, but deep down she questioned, what could make him act like that? It wasn't in his nature to snap. She decided to ask Wanda. Rogue simply answered that it wasn't important.  
  
/Where is Wanda anyway, I wonder what he did to her?/ She worried. She knew he hadn't hurt her, not even on his worst day could he do that, but it troubled her and she excused herself to find the girl in question, as Kitty continued chatting with Kurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey" Pietro commented as if nothing had happened.  
  
He seemed blissfully unaware that people were staring at him as he took his seat.  
  
Lance Avers stared at him peculiarly, considering what was wrong with his good friend.  
  
/Lately he's been an ass, but he'd never blown up like that. Then again, he's been an ass since Rogue left him/Lance speculated.  
  
He had heard what Wanda asked him, everyone heard her ask him what happened with him and Rogue. That had been why he snapped, and for good reason, but she didn't know any better. Lance wondered what he said or did when he took Wanda outside. Everything had gotten so messed up. Lance only hoped that he and Rogue could find there way back to each other, for everyone's sake. There lives would be so much easier if He was about to make a comment about Wanda and Rogue when Pietro cut him off and demanded Lance to finish the story of the funny thing that happened on his and Kitty's date. Lance picked up where he left off before Wanda interrupted him. He was kept glancing at Pietro, but eventually got caught up in his story. As Lance carried on forgetting his worries, Pietro tried to focus, but his mind kept slipping to the quiet gothic girl who stood up and left the cafeteria not even five minutes ago.  
  
/She is the object of my affection, and she has no clue/ he observed, as she didn't even look in his direction.  
  
It hadn't been like this before. She had gone back to the manner that he'd worked so hard to break her of. Now it was like she didn't care about him anymore. It wasn't like when she was at the brotherhood house. There they had been so happy together, content in each other's arms. He wanted it to be like that again, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen. She didn't want to be with him anymore, and as much as he desired her as long as she was happy he'd be fine.  
  
/As fine as I'll be without my angel to guide me/ he thought. He wished she was there for him but he was certain she didn't care. His angel had fallen and she would never allow him to pick her up all over again.  
  
/If she doesn't care, I won't either/ he ruminated. Although, deep down, he knew he could never change the way he felt about his eternal love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda carefully rifled through the box and opened his journal. It was a plain black book with no lock or words on the cover. Inside held all of her brother's innermost thoughts. She felt sort of bad prying into his personal life like this, but she was certain that something was still there between the pair, and she was sure it wasn't just air. She had to find out whatever she could to help out the two star-crossed lovers. They belonged together and Wanda felt obliged to help. It wasn't usually her way to meddle in other's business. For the most part she tried her hardest to stay out of it, but this time it was different. She carefully opened the book and began to read.  
  
On the first page was the start of day one. The day he moved into the brotherhood and met Rogue. She had never heard Pietro speak about a woman like this before. Usually he regarded women as an object, like their father did. That was one of the reasons Wanda hated her brother. Now it was like he was a different person. Like the real Pietro was finally being seen. His words were so tender and filled with love that she was surprised that he could even act as tough as he did. Wanda's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over as he described Rogue as a phenomenon of beauty, trapped behind a mask of skepticism, and continued with him wanting to break her free from the prison she created with her fears and doubts. As Wanda continued reading she felt a drop of water escape from her eyes. She stopped to think about what all this meant, between her twin and her best friend. As Wanda continued this thought, she closed the book. From somewhere inside the journal a picture fell out. It matched the same one that had been neglected, in her notebook. She pulled out the dusty scrapbook and slowly flipped through the memories of Pietro and Rogue's youth, until she found the blank spot where the picture belonged.  
  
/They looked so happy/ she thought out loud, as she past various pictures of Rogue. At first she was gothic, and cold, but as she got deeper into the pictures she saw the façade fade away, and the real Rogue shine through. She pondered this thought as she absentmindedly turned the picture over before inserting it into its slot. What she saw made her gasp out loud. Pietro's messy print read the same thing on the back of its double. The same three words:  
The Better Days  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue saw Wanda's tears from afar and fear rushed into her. She knew Pietro would never hurt her physically, but he had a knack for hurting people verbally. He could be so detached sometimes that she didn't recognize it from the warm look she had grown to know. Despite the way things had gone she still secretly loved him, though she faked an obvious crush on Scott to hide it. Now she really wanted to know what happened between her good friend and her silver-haired speed demon.  
  
/He's not mine/ Rogue reminded herself as she approached her friend.  
  
She was shocked to see that she was smiling through the tears.  
  
"Wanda what's wrong?" Rogue questioned, genuinely worried.  
  
She had never seen Wanda cry before. It was so strange. She was showing emotions like never before, and Pietro was hiding his more than ever.  
  
\What could he have possibly said to make his twin cry like this?/ She observed in awe, as she shot a glance to the cafeteria, where she was sure that he was sitting, chatting with his friends.  
  
/When the hell did he become so insensitive? He was never like that at the boarding house. He seemed so sweet and caring. Now he's acting like his old self. The way he was before I came there. Not The selfish, arrogant, ass that he pretended to be. /  
  
/But he hadn't acted like that with me/ Rogue remembered. She pushed the memories of what happened away. She had to attend to her friend.  
  
"Wanda, what happened? I heard you got into an argument with Pietro, and now you're out here crying." Rogue went off on a tangent. Wanda just wiped her eyes and smiled sadly, much to Rogue's amazement.  
  
"Nothing happened with me and my brother, the question is, what happened between you and him?" Wanda inquired looking up at Rogue, whose look was one of alarm and pain.  
  
/I can't believe she knows. How could she ask that? Did he tell her something? Did Pietro tell her everything about what went on with us? What did he say about me? Is that why they were arguing about?/Rogue's head was spinning with questions, all which she wanted answers to. But she couldn't say anything. Words failed her and she just shrunk back avoiding everything. The way she avoided everything else.  
  
Rogue turned around so Wanda couldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"What we had. was over when my mother, Mystique betrayed me." She simply stated.  
  
"Your okay though, right?" she then asked, still not facing her. It seemed like facing Wanda was like facing all the questions that she asked and all the feelings that she'd fought to dismiss for so long. Wanda just answered with a quiet yes and Rogue walked off without looking back. She continued walking until she ran into these kids who probably would have said something, but she gave them a look of animosity that sent them running. The last thing she wanted was anyone bothering her. She just wanted to be left alone. She sat down on an abandoned bench in a desolate part of the school. The bell rang but Rogue made no effort to get up. She had no desire to go to class. Especially since she would have to face both Wanda and Pietro in her art class, next. Facing him day in and day out was hard enough, without Wanda inquiring about the speed demon and their past together. She already spent the whole class avoiding looking into his sapphire-blue eyes. Not that it mattered, because he would never look in her direction anyway.  
  
/Pietro was the only person I've ever loved. He helped me get my powers under control, and he showed me how to love. He was the only person to ever make me feel loved./ Rogue sighed, thinking of her beloved.  
  
/I could always be myself around him, and I was always happy. And to him, that was all that mattered. But that was a long time ago./  
  
"Those were the better days, but those days have passed," she reminded herself as she got on the motorcycle Logan got her for her eighteenth birthday. She had to get away and she knew exactly where she had to go to do it. What she always did to unwind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda stared off into the direction that her only friend had just taken off too. The bell was going to ring soon and she would be late for art. It was the only class that she had with the two star-crossed lovers.  
  
Wanda opened up the journal one last time. There were just a few more questions that had to be answered and Wanda knew that the only way she'd get those answers would be to finish the journal.  
  
She began reading the journal that would help her fit the two people together. Two people who fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She continued reading until she got to the last day. It was marked off as that same day.  
  
4:15 A.M. Journal,  
  
I'm sitting on the roof after another restless night of tossing and turning. It wouldn't be so bad, except that when I finally do get to sleep, all I dream about is her. She is the girl that haunts all my dreams. I had the same dream that I always have. We are walking together when we seem to end up down to separate paths. I spend the rest of the dream searching for *my* Rogue, but I can never find her. I see this concrete wall, and I manage to get over only to be faced with a stone tower. Getting over is almost impossible but I managed to get in. and I run through the tower until I come to a door at the top of the tower. I tried to get it open but it was almost impossible. I could see the sun rising and I knew from experience that when the sun came up, the tower would disappear, along with my princess. When I do finally find her she seems to be behind this glass wall, an obstacle that had never been there before. She was purposely trying to keep me out. No matter how hard I try to break it I can't. She turned to me and walked up to the glass. I ask her to let me back in, but she refused to let me and I lost her forever. As if losing her in real life wasn't hard enough. My dreams seem to have the sole purpose of torturing me. I can't have her at all. Whether it is in reality or in my dreams. Today is going to be another bright and sunny day. These days seem to be the worst. It seems to be even harder to pretend that I'm happy when inside I feel like shit. Today is another cheerful day. The sun may be shining, but inside everything inside feels cold and gray. I know I shouldn't feel this way since she's obviously moved on. I've tried not to care, but I can't help it. Everyday I see her I feel my heart break knowing that she will never feel the same way again. I wish that I could tell her how I feel, but she would never return the feelings. She used to be able to touch but I heard from Lance that Kitty said her powers had returned. I told Lance not to tell anyone that her powers had ever been in control. She put up those barriers to keep people like me away so I will just let it be. I know what it's like to keep people away. She does it to keep me away so I'll keep her away. I may not want to but its what she wants and as long as she's happy. I'm okay.  
  
Pietro  
  
Wanda closed the journal as the bell rang. It was the most recent thing he'd written. He still loved her. He obviously didn't see how unhappy she is, and she couldn't see the pain he was in. If only they would both open up and look at each other closely they'd see they were meant for each other. Wanda knew how Pietro felt about Rogue. The only question was, did Rogue feel the same way?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro sat in class, staring at the door as the bell rang. Wanda walked in but Rogue wasn't with her. Wanda took her seat next to Pietro, and he was aware of the fact that she wasn't coming but didn't want to believe it. Pietro knew that Rogue's favorite class was art. The only reason he took this class was to be near her, even if she didn't want him or, he couldn't say what he wanted. She always seemed so engrossed in her artwork. It was almost like she didn't see anyone. Like he wasn't there. But then again he was insignificant in her life so why should she notice him? Wanda was staring at him and he avoided her eyes, instead keeping his gaze steadily on the door. Even throughout the lesson he tried to focus but couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the door hoping he'd see his Rogue walk through. He kept expecting her to surprise him like she always had in the past. But the clocked ticked on still no Rogue.  
  
Wanda slipped a folded piece of paper onto his desk. He opened it to find a note from his twin.  
  
Pietro read it and responded very quickly, and scowled as she took her time reading and responded. They continued this back and forth.  
  
Scarlett Witch: She's not coming, I heard from so kids that she left campus early and I have no clue where she's going. Do you have any clue where she went?  
  
Speed Demon: That's not who I'm looking for.  
  
Scarlett Witch: Uh-huh, sure, keep lying to yourself little brother, whatever you tell yourself to make you sleep better at night.  
  
Speed Demon: That was a long time ago, and I'm your twin, dumbass.  
  
Scarlett Witch: Quicksilver, that was this morning, and I'm still older by two minutes, wiseass.  
  
Speed demon: Your sure she left?  
  
Scarlett Witch: Absolutely. You know her the best, so where would she go?  
  
Speed Demon: How the hell should I know? Besides who said I cared?  
  
Scarlett Witch: You did, in your diary.  
  
Speed Demon: It's a journal.  
  
Scarlett Witch: Whatever. It's what you said. If you know where she is just tell me where She left to.  
  
Speed Demon: Fine. I think I know where she took off to. There's this place that we used to go, back when we were .ya know.  
  
Scarlett Witch: Dating. So where is it?  
  
Speed Demon: It's a little private club a quarter of a mile away from here. It's called the Bronze, why?  
  
Scarlett Witch: We're gonna go get her.  
  
Speed Demon: Why? She doesn't care about me.  
  
Scarlett Witch: You don't know that for sure and you'll never know unless you ask. If my suspicions are right then you'll get the answer you want.  
  
Speed Demon: Fine, we go once this class ends.  
  
It was all settled at the end of the class he would finally make his dreams a reality and chase after his love. He could only hope that she felt the same way. If only fifth period wasn't so long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stepped of the black motorcycle, and came to the club that she'd come to know as her and Pietro's. The Bronze. It was the place their first date took place at. It was the place where she had gotten her first kiss. The place where she told him that she was leaving the Brotherhood. This place held so many memories. Memories of her past with Pietro.  
  
"The better days" she subconsciously muttered, automatically under her breath. The waitress, Rene who seated everyone, looked at her curiously and asked her to repeat what she had just said. Rogue simply answered that it wasn't important as she took her seat in the same booth that she had sat in the first time Pietro took her there. It was the same table that they sat in every time they came together and she continued to sit at without him. The waitress was a woman in her twenties with red hair and familiar green eyes. The club was technically closed but the waitress worked it out with her boss to let Rogue in anyway, by saying that Rogue was her sister. She'd been working there for as long as Rogue could remember She'd been there the day she and Pietro walked in together, and the he left her their crying..  
  
It had been a bright and sunny day just like this that she told him what happened with Mystique, and that she was leaving him. He didn't react the way she'd expected him to. He didn't show anything, he just looked away. She knew he was hurt, but quietly told her he understood. He placed some money on the table for the tab, and walked out the door. It had been hard on him and she knew that, but she wished it hadn't ended like that. He looked so heartbroken. But that was back when he still actually cared about her. Those days had long ended and now instead of looking at her intently he didn't even care to make eye contact. He still resented her for breaking his heart and Rogue knew this but he didn't seem to realize how much it killed her that he treated her like this. She had to break up with him. The institute wouldn't allow it at the time. His father would never allow it, and try to separate them. It was better like this. Better that he hates me for breaking his heart, than us winding up like Romeo and Juliet. At least he can move on and be content, even if it's without me.  
  
/Maybe the Pietro I loved is gone, maybe this is the real him./ But deep down, Rogue knew that this wasn't true.  
  
/He wasn't like that, but then why else could he possibly be this uncaring/ she rationalized. She didn't know what was Pietro's problem, all she knew was that no matter how he treated her; she would never stop loving him.  
  
"Sugah, If he means that much to you, you should let him know" Rene drawled in a southern accent similar to Rogue's. Rogue looked up at the waitress who was smiling sincerely. Rene knew everything that happened and she knew that Rogue she still had the same intense feelings that she'd had since she met him.  
  
Rene, the way you act, it was almost as if felt responsible for us breaking up." Rogue declared as she smiled sadly at the faithful waitress. The woman just returned the same sad little smile, and then gently asked Rogue the same thing she always did.  
  
"Do you plan to sing today, sweetie?" Even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Same song, thanks" responded Rogue, and turned to think about what her beloved was doing now. She hated skipping art, because even though she avoided him she was still attracted to him and enjoyed just being in his presence, in spite of everything. She could never tell him how she felt because she was so sure he was no longer interested. If she only knew how wrong she was, and if only Pietro could see her true feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wanda looked at her clock, which read 2:25. Only five minutes until the class would be over, so she just sat there while everyone talked as they finished the assignment and packed up. They didn't even notice Rogue was gone, or Pietro was acting strange. He looked at his watch impatiently, and then zoned, not even bothering with the assignment. She noticed, as she sat there, looking intently at her brother who was staring off into to space like he usually did in school. She always knew he was daydreaming about some girl, but she expected it to be one of the bimbos he was dating at the time, not one of his sworn nemeses. She never thought he could ever be this head-over-heels in love with anyone, much less Rogue. She only hoped that they could catch Rogue and she could get them both to open up, and say the truth. The real question was did she feel the same way Pietro did, or has she changed too much in one year to have those feelings again?  
  
/Could Rogue ever love again?/ Wanda questioned mentally.  
  
She took another glance at her twin, and she could swear that she could feel exactly what he was feeling, almost as if for the first time she felt a bond to her brother. He wasn't heartless like their father and she knew that he was capable of love. She leaned over and patted him on the shoulder to comfort him, a gesture that surprised them both. Kitty and Lance who had been watching gawked at the sight, but said nothing. They simply clasped hands as they watched Pietro pull his sister in a loving embrace. The bell rang suddenly and they pulled away, and Wanda had tears in her eyes for the second time that day. She hardly ever cried, not since she was left at the mental asylum and it felt good for her to be crying for a good reason. Wanda smiled and could tell that this would be the beginning of better days for them all. If only they could get to Rogue in time for them to open up. Wanda knew that after today Pietro would realize exactly how much he's said, and act like a bigger ass than ever. Then Rogue would resent him for it and they would purposely push each other further away and out of their arms and lives for good. They pulled away and Kitty handed her a pink hankie. Wanda wiped her eyes and smiled at the young girl who had tears streaming down her face. Kitty smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and then around Pietro's. Kitty pulled away and walked off with Lance who just stared and smiled.  
  
/Maybe putting Rogue and Pietro back together would help the X-Men and the Brotherhood get together?/ she contemplated. Then another thought crossed her mind.  
  
/I thought that would be the last thing that I ever wanted, but maybe that's the way it was meant to be. They're meant to be./ She considered these thoughts as she took Pietro's hand. It would only be a matter of seconds before they would be at The Bronze. Wanda realized that as long as she could get them both to say what they felt, it would work out for them. She knew that in a few seconds she could make it all come together and she could reunite the two lost souls that belonged together. In a few seconds everything would be alright. As long as fate didn't screw them over and they would drop the act it would all be alright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pietro looked at his watch for the sixteenth time within the last four minutes. It was only 2:25. He silently swore to whatever god was watching over him to stop torturing him. Today would be the day this all came out.  
  
/Fuck, how could time go this slow?/ He swore mentally, this time to himself.  
  
He wondered why he was even going through with this, since he was sure she didn't have those feelings for him anymore and that she never would again. Why was he chasing after someone who didn't care enough to chase after him. She's never even showed an interest in him. He was beneath her and she knew that. The one person he's ever truly loved and actually wanted was out of his league. The only person he wanted to make a commitment to would never give him the time of day again. She locked him out of the tower, just like in his dreams and he knew that if he didn't confront her now he would lose her forever.  
  
/But what if I hurt her?/ He questioned.  
  
/I don't think I can risk hurting this beautiful creature again./  
  
He loved Rogue so much he didn't know what he would do if he broke her heart. He knew he had when he left her that day at The Bronze, but he couldn't bear to remain there, knowing she was going over to the side of the rival, knowing she had so little faith in them that she thought that they couldn't last because they were on two different sides of the war. He would rather be alone than be without her. None of those bimbos he dated meant anything, except that he was looking for someone to ease his pain. He was looking for someone special. But he never saw in anybody else what he saw in Rogue. She was a diamond in a sea of pebbles, his diamond. But she wasn't his anymore, and he was starting to wonder if she ever truly loved him.  
  
/What if she didn't and this is all some joke at my expense?/ Pietro wondered. He had always hated people knowing too much and Wanda now knew everything, having read his journal.  
  
/What the hell was I thinking?/ He chided himself for allowing his sister such access to his heart. Now she wanted him to tell the girl that he struggled to keep all these emotions and thoughts from, everything. He made a decision. He'd try to tell her today, but if not then they weren't meant to be, and fate has decided to keep them apart. Today he would either ring the bell or get he hell off the doorstep. He only hoped Rogue would answer.  
  
Pietro could tell his sister was staring at him, but he couldn't look up. It was all he could do to not leave right now and get it over with. He couldn't wait for this class to end so he could find Rogue and tell her everything.  
  
/But what if I can't?/ he thought.  
  
He'd tried to tell her before, god only knows, but he just couldn't get the words out, so he stopped trying. He had all these thoughts running through him and for a moment it felt as if he would collapse. Then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder that seemed to give him all the support he needed to carry on. He looked up, shocked to see Wanda smiling as she comforted him. He looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. It was hard to believe they were twins because they looked nothing alike, and never got along. Until today. He pulled his sister into an embrace and they stayed like that for several moments until the bell rang. Everything was ready to either fall into place all fall apart. Pietro was only glad he had his sister there by his side to help him regardless of which it was. They pulled away and stood up only to be bombarded by the tear-streaked, ever- enthusiastic Kitty Pride. She hugged them both then walked of with Lance Avers who only smiled. Pietro knew that Lance was silently wishing them luck, and he appreciated that with all his heart. He took Wanda's hand as they left school grounds. Soon he would be reunited with his love. He only prayed he could find her before the sun sets and he loses his princess for good. He didn't think he could bear to lose her all over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked over to the stage grateful that the club was almost empty, due to the fact that everyone was still in school. It was only her and Rene, who was in the back room, preparing for the after-school rush. She leaned over and inserted her Avril Lavigne C.D. into the sound system and took the stage, sitting on a stool on stage with a microphone in her hand. She had taken off all of the gothic makeup, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had changed her clothes also. Now she had changed into a tight green zip-up shirt that exposed her midriff, but still had the tight black pants. This was the real her. This was Marie Darkmore, the girl that Pietro had fallen in love with, if only he could see that it was still her. She looked so different without any of it on. She remembered the first time that Pietro saw her without her make up he said she looked naked and she said she felt it.  
  
/That was exactly how he makes me feel, Naked/ Rogue thought as the music began.  
  
(Avril Lavigne's "Naked" began to play in the background and Rogue took her cue)  
  
Rogue began singing as she usually did her voice ringing out clearly. She got so involved in singing that she didn't even notice Pietro and Wanda walking into The Bronze as they made their way over to the stage. She closed her eyes and belted it out as Pietro's gaze slid over her. He gaped and could feel his heart shatter with ecstasy. The words she sang were proof enough for Pietro, and his heart may have told him to go, his brain told him to stop. What if he was wrong? What if it was just another song? He had to look into her eyes to make sure she still loved him. All it would take was one look. Her would eyes tell it all. She continued to sing as Pietro stared at her, praying she'd open her eyes and he could see her soul.  
  
Rogue continued to sing; not even realizing that the person she was singing to was actually there, listening to her words as she sung them straight from her heart. He had walked up to the stage close enough to whisper her name but she was so caught up in the song she didn't hear the hushed "Marie" that trickled from his lips. Rogue had been wrong on so many levels. He saw them both. Rogue, and the girl inside Marie, and loved her anyway. He knew the gothic tough-girl Rogue, and he loved her for that, but he would always see beyond. He always saw her as Marie. He had fallen in love with her true self, and would love her no matter who she was. Rogue felt such a strong emotion; it was as if she was releasing everything. She was lost in the music. Her eyes remained closed as she sang the words that described her every feeling around Pietro.  
  
*~*~* I wake up in the morning, Put on my face. The one that's going get me Through another day. Doesn't really matter How I feel inside, This life is like a game sometimes.  
  
Then you came around me, The wall just disappeared. Nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears,  
  
I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up, You've made me trust.  
  
I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, Does it show? You see right through me And I can't hide. I'm naked around you, And it feels so right. ~*~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes as she approached the midpoint of her song, and looked out for the first time. Her eyes slipped over the empty club, only to find a stunning pair of sapphire-blue eyes staring intensely back at her. She dropped the microphone on sight, forgetting about finishing the song. Pietro looked into her eyes and he knew the truth. She truly was naked as his eyes gazed into hers, and she couldn't hide the emotions coursing through her. She couldn't hide from him. Pietro walked up the stage, uncharacteristically slow, not breaking eye contact with her. He could see the tears falling from her face and hesitated; he'd hurt her, which was the one thing he didn't want to do. He turned away, not wanting to hurt her anymore when she called out his name. He turned back to face her. It had been the thing he always wanted her to do the first time he walked away. He wanted her to call him back. Back into her arms. The music continued to play as Pietro walked on stage and pulled something out from under his shirt. It was a necklace with a small silver key. Wanda gasped noting what it was and what it meant. In a way it truly was the key to his heart.  
  
*~*~* I'm trying to remember Why I was afraid, To be myself And let the covers fall away. ~*~*~  
  
Now if he could only bring himself to say the truth without frightening her away for good. If he could tell her that he wanted to be with her forever. To Pietro not even an eternity was long enough to be with Rogue. He held it in the palm of his hand and stared for a moment and Wanda prayed from the edge of the stage, that he wouldn't lose his nerve. No one ever noticed the necklace before, and Wanda wondered how long he'd been wearing that necklace. Her question were answered when he continued and so were her prayers.  
  
*~*~* Guess I never had Someone like you, To help me fit In my skin. ~*~*~  
  
"I've had this necklace since the day you left. The day you told me you were leaving was the day I planned to tell you everything. The day I was going to tell you that I wanted to spend forever with you." He placed the chain of the silver necklace in her hand, so the cool metal of the key pressed into her palm. The silver necklace looked so bright in her bare hand. Rogue looked at it for a moment, and could only think of what this all meant. Pietro handed her a small box with a tiny silver lock. A lock just tiny enough that only a key of the same size would fit. Rogue took the box from his pale hands with her delicate, trembling ones. She looked at the key for a moment, as if trying to will her hands to move. Finally she lifted the key up to the box and inserted it into the lock. She gave it a twist and the lock came off. She was shaking slightly as she opened it, but the shaking stopped when she saw what was inside. Everything stopped and the only thing that could be heard was the music still playing in the background, as Pietro got down on one knee before Rogue and began speaking, his voice ringing with confidence although he himself was on the verge of trembling. He kept it cool for Rogue's sake. One of them had to be strong. *~*~* I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, Does it show? You see right through me And I can't hide. I'm naked around you, And it feels so right. ~*~*~  
  
"Marie, I've tried my hardest not to love you, but no matter what I tell myself I can't hide from the truth, and I can tell by looking into your eyes that you feel the same way. I knew I wanted to spend forever with you since we first met. I can only regret not telling you, but I was scared that you wouldn't return the feeling. I was scared to be rejected, but now I think I'm even more afraid of losing you. I would rather be alone than be without you. You are Rogue of the X-Men but despite how I may act that doesn't matter to me. It never did. All that's ever mattered in my life was you. I didn't care as long as you were happy. Please, answer me this, are you happy without me, because if you are I will walk out of this club and your life forever. I may want to be with you, but I don't want you if it will be at the expense of your happiness."  
  
He was silent, waiting for her to speak. He didn't care what she said, as long as she said something. Rogue could only stare into the box.  
  
/He's giving me the choice. It's my decision whether I want to spend the rest of my life with the man that I've loved ever since we met. How can I tell that this is what I've always wanted, and that I would never want to be with anyone other than him? He's setting me free, but I'd rather be his captive in a never-ending life than be without him? That she wanted it to be like in the better days? That secretly, all I've ever wanted was to be with him?/ All these questions came to Rogue's mind simultaneously, in one instant, and she felt as if she might fall over. Then the words came to mind.  
  
"I love you Pietro, and I haven't truly been living without you by my side." Rogue's voice was quiet but Wanda had heard it from the table she was now sitting at. Pietro took the box from her hands and held its contents out to her. The way he had been holding out his heart as he spoke.  
  
"Marie, my dear, sweet rogue. You have no idea what this means to me, or how much I've wanted to tell you this but feared you didn't feel the same way. Now I know the truth, I heard it in your voice as you sang the melody from your heart, and saw it when I looked into your eyes and saw your soul for the first time in a year. I had been so afraid to look in your eyes and not find the love that I once saw. Now I know the truth, and I can finally tell you that I love you."  
  
"Will You Marry Me?" it was the question of a lifetime, and Rogue already knew what she wanted to say, but words failed her. She merely nodded her head, not able to trust her voice, which had been strong until several moments ago. Now she was silent as he took her petite hand in his masculine one. Rogue noticed that her powers were in control again. She was now complete. Her true love completed her.  
  
He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her delicate finger.  
  
A voice rang out from behind them and even Wanda jumped.  
  
"The two of you are destined to be together."  
  
They turned just in time to see the kind-hearted waitress metamorphose into the shape-shifter that caused the rift between the two young lovers. Pietro fought the urge to throw himself at the woman who caused all this, but Rogue stopped him. She narrowed her eyes but allowed her mother to explain.  
  
"I felt responsible for breaking you up and I know that it was wrong; fate had other plans, but I always believed that it was your destiny to be together. If it wasn't been then you too wouldn't be on that stage now. Fate wanted you apart, but your destiny is to be together. I was only a device in this conspiracy. It was my job to plant the picture that Rogue dropped here, at the house, the rest was up to you. Fate caused chaos in your life, but it was fate that allowed me and Pietro's sister to bring you back together."  
  
Everyone looked at Wanda who put her hands up defensively.  
  
"What picture was this, Wanda?" Rogue asked, confused. Wanda pulled out the box from Pietro's book bag and the binder from hers. She held out the pictures and walked over to the stage so the two could see.  
  
"I thought you left it there a long time ago," she explained.  
  
"You two are each other's destiny. No one took away the better days," Mystique explained.  
  
"Those are still yet to come."  
  
At this they both turned over the pictures only to find the others' handwriting scrawled on the back. Pietro took both pictures and gave them back to Wanda, who slipped them back in their place. This time together. Mystique and Wanda left the two of them alone; closing up behind them, as Rogue and Pietro slipped into a kiss between lovers, which was meant for only them. only the two star-crossed lovers sharing a kiss were left in the abandoned club, as the end of Naked continued playing on.  
  
I'm naked, Does it show? I'm naked I'm naked around you, does it show? I'm so naked around you. And I can't hide, Your gonna- Your gonna see right through. See right through me, and I can't hide Your gonna see right through I'm naked around you. I'm so naked around you, And I can't hide, Your gonna see right through, Baby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Konichiwa! I am Jade Starr, fellow author, and one of THE biggest Rietro fans you will ever here from. The are my favorite couple and the majority of my X-Men evolution will be about them, unless I get requests, which I get a lot. Rogue is my favorite female and Pietro's my favorite male, but I also like Wanda, Kitty, Todd, Kurt (sometimes) Logan Mystique, Bobby, Jamie, Lance, Tabby, and most of the others with the exception of Jean (Freaking self-centered, sanctimonious slut), Scott (Holier-than-thou prick) Xavier (Evil, Bald, Bastard). If I do a fic about those three it would not be pretty! I also do normal X-Men fics, not just romance. I also do X-Men with a lot of different couples and some normal ones, DBZ, and Sailor Moon, along with several Crossovers.  
  
Okay, this sort of thing usually goes at the top but I got so caught up in typing that I disregarded everything else. So here goes my beautiful disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Avril Lavigne's "Naked". But This Plot Is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That saying isn't though; I stole it from my pal Oracale, Hee-Hee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Review my story please! I need Feedback. I could have put the song throughout the story but I decided to do it my way, did'ya like it? I randomly spaced out the song within the monologue and it fit so well where it ended up, but please these are my own very biased opinion, so please tell me what you thought, and don't be afraid to flame. I wasn't even going to finish writing this story and was ready to give up but my good friend and esteemed colleague, Oracale (or - a - cal) urged me to not give up and thanks to her I finished writing a damn good story if I do say so myself.  
  
Again that's just me, so tell me what you thought on a review, because I am dying to know what you thought, or e-mail any comments to me at jaded_angel_81@hotmail.com. Well that's all for now, please check out my other work, I also may post an N.C. 17 Rietro on the adult chapter of this website. Well that is the end and I hope that you enjoyed the show. Please come again.  
  
/// (Wolverine!) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Author's Note

Review this chapter if you want a sequel.  
  
Sorry to say to all the people that enjoyed this story but, Naked: The Better Days is completed, unless.  
  
You want me to do another sequel. Review this chapter after you read this very important author's note.  
  
Everyone wants a sequel so I will do a sequel, which is already being planned and written as we speak (or you read, whateva). Naked: The Better Days did so well, I have a few sequels (It'll be a series) if I can get enough reviews.  
  
The one problem is that it takes me a while to update, because I don't have a computer with the internet, yet. I use my neighbors' computer and my bestest friend, (and I'm not just sucking up so she'll let me use her computer again) Oracale. I use hers when I spend the night and we always write some fanfics to die for.  
  
She is a really good writer and suggests a lot of really good ideas. We now have a treaty where any Romys get passed to her (she's a Remy/Rogue GENIUS) and I get the Rietros. She recently gave me a good idea for one, but it will be on www.adultfanfition.net along with the sequel to "The Wonders of Whipped Cream" Which I need more reviews for, {She's the one who suggested I make it a series. If you've read the story, you'll know what I'm talking about.} Please check out her work ("Freedom" is a hell of a good story.) while waiting for my updates. (Change of heart was updated and Torn is next. Along with some new posts.)  
  
In the meantime please read my other stories, and Review!!! Thanx  
  
///Wolverine 


End file.
